Storm Hawks meet lantern girls
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: 4 people, females, come to Atmos accidentally, befriend the Storm hawks, and romance, humor, adventure, and craziness commence. Sorta a rewrite of the show with things added and taken out. AerrowxPiper, FinnxDove, StorkxOC. Please give it a chance.
1. I think I broke

Storm Hawks meet lantern girls

* * *

Summary: I have no idea where I am going with this story, but general thing is 4 people from another universe come to Atmos and team up with the Storm Hawks and basically go on crazy adventures. AerrowxPiper, FinnxDove, StorkxOC. Please give it a chance.

* * *

AN: Like I said in the summary, I have no idea where I am going with this, it just came to me one day in math class when I spaced out and this, is what it came into. So basically as of this point this story does not have a plot, a certain point in the show at which it takes place, only a few ideas I plan to do and certain couples designated. Something about the Stork OC relationship that will come, I have four OC's in this, one of them will be in a relationship with Stork, but I want you people to guess which girl it will be. Now on with the show and all that jaz

* * *

Chapter 1: I think I broke

* * *

It is a peaceful day in Atmos by Terra Blizzaris, no Cyclonians attacking, no other threat, everything looking blue skies and sunshine. Of course in the Atmos, it is never like that for long. For out of the sky, came a white and green ship, heading straight for Terra Blizzaris. It crashed landed a few clicks from a village, landing right side up, though slightly slanted to the right.

It is a decent sized ship, it is smaller than the condor, a little under half the size of it. Definitely not a ship you could find on Atmos, and the crew probably as or more interesting than the ship.

The crew consisted of four people, all currently in the command center of the ship, which is in the front, a big wide window so they could see out, it actually being the only place to look out of the ship besides the exit.

The crew also happened to all be girls, all 14 years old, and only one of them human. Also all are currently dazed from the crash landing.

She (The human) has shoulder blade length dark brown hair, Caucasian skin, and light brown hazel eyes. She, much like all the other girls on the ship, are in a uniform, but all their uniforms are different. Hers is a dark forest green short sleeve mid thigh dress, a black vest over it, black sleeves connected to her green short sleeves, and green gloves connected to the sleeves under her elbows, stopping at the back of her hand, black leggings, and green boots. In the middle of her vest is a green circle with a symbol in the middle looking like a lantern, a green ring on her right hand with the same symbol on it. She is in the pilot's chair leaning on the steering wheel and console it is connected to, it on the path way leading out of the room, it higher than the rest of the floor.

To her right, currently lying on the floor on her back, a alien girl, her skin sky blue, turquoise hair to her waist, dark teal eyes. Her uniform is a sapphire blue t-shirt with black sleeves attached and blue gloves like the human girl's, a black mini skirt, blue leggings, and the appearance of black shoes with blue on the toes. On her torso is a black circle with a symbol on it in dark blue, the same symbol on the blue ring on her right hand.

In front of the human girl, a girl with the appearance of a human girl, but she indeed is not human. Her skin peach but very paled, her hair blackish brown down to her hips and her eyes matching, making her look very scary compared to her other friends. Her uniform a blood red tank top with a black jacket, the sleeves rolled up to above her elbows, gloves like her friends her's red, a black belt with red shorts, black leggings and red combat boots to her knees. On her chest on the tank top, a black circle with a red symbol on it. She is leaning back in her chair with her head thrown back.

To the left of the ship, is the last girl, who is very different from the other three in appearances. As all of their hair is down, hers is in a high ponytail held by a metal clasp reaching her shoulder blades the color a dark purple, their eyes natural colors as hers are bright purple, her skin light blueish purple. Her uniform is different as well, a purple strapless bra top, a short purple skirt, purple anklets, but gloves like her friends hers purple and a purple choker. On her chest is a big silver four pointed star attached to her choker and top, a purple ring on her right hand with a star on it as well. She was as the human leaning against the console in front of her.

The human was the first to awakening, groaning and bringing a hand to her head, everything spinning to her. The others stirred as well, the purple skin being the only to move by sitting up, the other two staying as they were.

"Everyone okay?" The human girl asked, looking at her teammates.

"Define okay." The blue skinned girl asked, her voice high pitched making her sound more like a child than a teenager.

"Is everyone alive?" She corrected, standing up slowly.

"More or less Deej." The human looking girl responded, bringing her head up from being leant back.

"I think I broke my wrist." She added, looking at her left wrist.

"I think I broke my head." DJ(Just to be clear she is the human girl) stated, a hand on her head.

"I think I broke my butt." The blue skinned girl on the floor chirped, the girls that are human and look human just laughed, the purple skinned girl rolling her eyes with a smile at her friends melodramatics.

"Red, you probably only bruised or sprained your wrist, nothing too serious. Deej, you most likely have a concussion, minor at that, just gotta take it easy. And please like last time don't go do something that will make it worse." The non broken girl instructed.

"Ah come on Cue, anything we do could make it worse, you know that." DJ told her friend who just face palmed.

"And Hope, you probably just landed on your tailbone, you'll be fine, you're a fast healer." Cue told the girl on the floor, going over to her and helping her up.

"Thanks Cupid." Hope thanked, giving her friend a hug.

"Uh, guys, I think we broke the ship." Red said looking at one of the dashboards, seeing the sensors are off.

"We did not break the ship." Deej scoffed, sitting back in her chair, that fell to the ground, causing her to fall back as her chair and all the other chairs floated off the ground.

"Okay, the ship is broken, but I blame, the spider guild, since they were shooting at us when we're going through ultra warp." Deej reasoned, Hope going over to her friend and helping her off the ground. (Just so no one is confused as of this point, The human girl is DJ she is the one in green, Hope the one in blue, Cupid purple and Red, well Red.)

"Okay, so we established that the ship is broken, and I am pretty sure we need to establish that we are lost in some kind of icy tundra." Cupid concluded looking out the window.

"Okay, so, I have plan! Red, you fix the ship, Cupid, you make sure that nothing non attached to the ship broke and if it did, fix it, and me and Hope will try to find a town. Ready? Break!" DJ announced, heading for the door, but stopped when she heard what sounded like one of the girls about to sneeze, all looking to see it's Cupid.

"Ah, ah AH, ACHOO!" She sneezed, the three girls all hiding behind or under something. The reason they are like this is because Cupid has powers, well they all have powers of a sorts but she has magic. And whenever she sneezes something happens, but every once in awhile there is a sneeze that is what they call 'A false alarm', this being one of those.

"False alarm girls, we are good. Unless I did something unnoticeable. Quick is everyone in their respective bodies?!" Cue questioned nervously, the girls making sure they were alright.

"Yup, false alarm girl." Red confirmed, everyone letting out a sigh of relief. But it was gone when Cupid was preparing to sneeze again.

"Ah, ah, AH-" She started but stopped when Red put her finger under her nose, stopping her.

"Hey whaddya know, that actually works." DJ marveled, her and Hope coming out of their hiding places. But once more the joy only lasted for a moment as Cue finished her sneeze.

"ACHOO!" She let out, this time actually doing something which was making Hope disappear.

"Where'd she go?" Red asked curiously, the girls starting to look around the ship for their lost companion.

* * *

In the skies of Atmos, far from Terra Blizzaris, the Condor is a float, Stork at the helm, the other boys in the cargo bay fixing their skimmers from their last fight, and Piper in her crystal lab working on one crystal they had picked up from their last fight (Think of what she was doing to the leacher crystal in Storm warning), one she was so far unable to identify. The crystal was in the shape of a sphere, green with silver streaks here and there, smooth and shiny. She was so wrapped up in her work she did not notice Hope when she poofed into the room.

"Pretty." Hope admired, saying to herself as she slowly did a circle looking around the room, not really acknowledging that she could be in danger at all. She noticed Piper, walking over to her watched as she what looked like to her blow torching the crystal.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked curiously. Piper was so wrapped up in her work she didn't even realize who she was talking to.

"Try to stabilize and identify this crystal, so I can figure out what it does." Piper explained Hope letting out a small sound of understanding.

"Kinda looks like Seraphinite to me." Hope pointed out, shocked that she actually knew that.

"Seraphinite?" Piper repeated, lifting her goggles to the top of her head and turned to see Hope. She started to scream in panic, Hope doing the same, the latter instinctively made a construct that looked like a blue glowing frying pan, and hit Piper upside the head with it, causing her to be knocked out, falling to the ground. After a few seconds Hope stopped screaming, opened her eyes which she had closed, blinked a couple of times and looked down to see the unconscious girl.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized, scratching the back of her head nervously, making the construct disappear.

"What happ-AH!" Stork shrieked from the door frame, looking at the scene of Piper on the floor unmoving and a blue skin girl standing right near her.

"Hiya." Hope waved, Stork having a panic attack and passed out. "Was it something I said?" Hope asked herself curiously.

* * *

While all of this is happening, in the hangar bay as stated before the guys are fixing their skimmers, but that wasn't the only thing happening. The sharpshooter, wallop, and even the co pilot were trying to get their to admit his feelings for the the crystal mage.

"Guys, will you stop it. I don't like Piper as anything more than a friend." Aerrow stated for what had to be the 100th time, the guys still not believing him. The truth is Aerrow does indeed like Piper but is too scared to admit it, even though the others have already figured it out.

"Dude, it's so obvious, even a blind guy could see it." Finn exclaimed exasperatedly.

"There's nothing wrong with you liking Piper, you two would actually make a cute couple." Junk cooed.

"We are just friends, nothing more. Besides, even if I do like her, and I am not saying I do, she probably doesn't like me." He stated, Finn about to comment when they heard the sound of screaming.

"PIPER!" Aerrow exclaimed recognizing her scream, hurrying to her crystal lab since that is where she said she would be, the boys hot on his heels. They got there in time to see Stork pass out, rushing to see what had caused it.

Aerrow was the first into the crystal lab, seeing an unconscious Piper and a confused looking blue skinned and haired girl.

"Who are you? What are you doing on our ship?" Aerrow asked taking out his blades and powering them up, Finn and Junko coming into the lab.

"I'm Hope, and I came here accidentally." She explained in her squeaky voice.

"Aw, you're so adorable." Junko pointed out, Hope smiling widely. He wasn't wrong, Hope is quite adorable, even as a teen she had the face of a child, she's a little under five feet tall and her squeaky voice even though it's annoying makes her all the more adorable. She is like a teacup pig, or puss and boots when he has big and wide eyes, to adorable to resist.

"What do you mean you got here accidentally?" Finn asked confused.

"Well, it all started when Deej said let's go for a joyride."

* * *

AN: I wrote half of this late last night and the other half during school when I should have been doing school work but have been procrastinating over, as usual. I have artwork for the girls on my deviantart, a link to it is on my profile page, there art for the girls is (No idea why I am talking like yoda) under their names, along with many other art pieces I have made because I have no social life. Also in case you have not figured it out yet my oc's are from the green, blue, and red lantern corps and the star sapphires from DC. I will try and update this soon but as I have said before I really don't know where I am going with this story, if anyone has idea's I would love to hear them. Also I wish to know who you think Stork will fall in love with. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. R2-Sweet tooth

Storm Hawks meet lantern girls

* * *

Summary: 4 people, females, come to Atmos accidentally, befriend the Storm hawks, and romance, humor, adventure, and craziness commence. Sorta a rewrite of the show with things added and taken out. AerrowxPiper, FinnxDove, StorkxOC. Please give it a chance.

* * *

AN: I am actually proud of myself for how fast I got this up since I procrastinate a lot. I would also like to give a shout out to 123leyang321, she/he has been giving me advice and it has been very helpful, they also write stories for storm hawks and make awesome youtube videos for them, check them out totally awesome, half the reason I got back into Storm hawks. This chapter and the last one are kinda prologue chapters to get the story up and running, after this we will get into the actual story.

* * *

Chapter 2: R2-Sweet tooth

* * *

On the interceptor(that is the name of the girls ship) Red is in the Bridge currently fixing up a console that broke in the crash, she had already fixed everything else. This wasn't their first and certainly won't be their last, so the brown eyed and haired girl has gotten pretty used to fixing things on the ship. It annoys her to no end but she is used to it.

Cupid is in their room looking for a potion that she knew would help them find their munchkin blue haired friend, she isn't that short but shorter than the rest of them. And if you are wondering from the last sentence, yes the four girls do share one room. The interceptor is not that big of a ship, so some rooms have multiple functions, as they have a living room/med bay/dining room. In total there are four bedrooms on the ship they each could take one, but when they all first met they had to share a room and they were just use to it.

DJ went to find a town to do as originally planned and find out where they are and get supplies, for the ship and other little things the girls needed/wanted. She was also gonna see if Hope ended up in town, for as they told Hope that if she ever got lost just to stay where she was until one of them went to get her as she tended to get lost often.

This is what happened for 2 hours, at which point Deej was heading back to the ship, Red doing as was said earlier, and Cupid found the potion she was looking for. She walked into the bridge, saw her red lantern friend under the dashboard on the second level, suddenly saw sparks fly out and heard the girl let out an angry yelp, sliding out from under the dashboard.

"Ugh! I hate guardian tech." Red grumbled, getting off the ground and shaking her right hand.

"Come on Red, the ship isn't that bad." Cupid said to the brunette's declaration, walking off the first level of the bridge to the lower one standing in front of her friend.

"Not that bad?" Red repeated, her right eye twitching, Cupid's brow raising. "This ship, has broken and been patched so many times, I am surprised we don't need duct tape to hold this place together! It get's broken all the time! And ya know who has to fix it? ME! You guys can't since Deej doesn't know anything about alien technology, Hope would accidentally eat a tool or a piece of the ship somehow, and you would use some form of voodoo magic!" The brown eyed girl ranted, starting to pace.

"I don't do voodoo." Cupid corrected but used a sweet tone knowing Red was getting angry, and that was not good.

"I SWEAR, IF ONE MORE THING BREAKS I AM GONNA LOSE IT!" Red shouted throwing her hands in the air, DJ coming in after Red's outburst.

"Hey guys, couldn't find Hope, and I didn't find out where we were since the village I was in was filled with some kinda bunny dingo canadian hybrids. Oh also, the elevator isn't working." She informed nonchalantly. Red's face growing angry and the girls could actually see red radiating off the girl with the namesake, her eyes growing red as well.

"Oh boy." The green and purple girls said in unison, each taking a few steps as Red started breathing heavily, DJ already at a sorta safe distance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The angry brunette shrieked, the glow around her glowing stronger at her cry, then she was breathing heavily again, the glow starting to dissipate.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Deej started, her and Cupid by the door. She whispered her plan to Cupid, she nodding in agreement, she heading to get what was needed.

"Hey Red, hey buddy, sweetheart." DJ called carefully to her friend, slowly making her way towards her, Red looking ready to kill just anything. "Let's just, take a seat, calm down, and take a breather." Short haired girl directed to the long haired girl, helping her sit in the chairs which are functional again, Cupid coming back in with a bottle in her hand.

"Hey Red, why don't you have some water, help ya cool down." Cupid suggested, Red taking the bottle, taking a sig, then shoving it back at her friend who took, it. Red's eyes grew heavy, she let out a yawn, looked less angry the red around her disappeared and her head lolled back, soft snores escaping her.

"God I love sleep potions." Cupid announced happily, Deej smiling in agreement.

"Okay, so you have the locator spell." The latter asked the former, she nodding and grabbing the bottle she originally brought in that she set down on the ground.

"Yup, now all we gotta do is pour it on something of Hope's and we will be all set." Cupid explained, DJ let out a yelp, rushed out of the room, leaving the pony tailed girl of the group confused.

"Surprisingly this isn't the weirdest scenario we have gotten ourselves into." She said to herself thinking about what has happened in just a few short hours. After a minute DJ came back in with a porcelain robot.

"R2-Sweet tooth. Perfect." Cupid complemented taking the cookie robot jar from the pilot, she going to her set and powering up the ship, it slowly floating off of the ground. Cupid moved Red's chair and took hers and put it in the middle, sitting doing and pouring a drop of the potion onto the cookie jar, it having the faintest glow. She held it out and moved it left to right, holding it to her left, it glowed a little stronger and they started heading in that direction.

"Did you find anything else out in the village?" Cupid asked curiously, setting the cookie jar down since it was working it's magic and all they could do now was follow the glow.

"Uh, well, I am pretty sure that we are not in guardian space anymore." Deej responded hesitantly, Cupid raising a brow.

"What makes you say that?" The purple girl asked confused.

"Do you know of any planets that the land floats on?" DJ responded, pointing out the window, Cue turning to see what she meant. They were out of Terra Blizzaris and they could see land floating in the clouds, much to their surprise.

"Woah." Was all the alien girl could say.

"Y'know surprisingly this isn't the strangest thing we have ever seen." The human pointed out, Cue nodding in agreement.

"Definitely won't be the last." She added, the pilot nodding as well, they turned their attentions back to the cookie jar so they would know when they were close.

* * *

"...Then she sneezed and I ended up in that room." Hope finished, a big smile on her face as usual. While the girls have been doing what they were doing, Hope was explaining to the Storm hawks how she ended up on the Condor. Piper and Stork had awoken a few minutes into Hope's story, Hope apologizing to Piper for hitting her. They had taken Hope to the bridge where she restarted her story for the two who hadn't heard her at first.

"So let me get this straight," Piper started. "You are an alien, and something called a 'blue lantern'. Your friend DJ who is a 'green lantern', took you and your two other friend's Red and Cupid, a 'red lantern' and 'star sapphire', on a joy ride and you guys were ambushed by a group of aliens called the 'spider guild', and tried to get away but when you did they shot at you and some how ended up in a snowy climate, Cupid sneezed, and you poofed onto our ship."

"Yup, that's my story." Hope confirmed, giving an adorable look.

"Do you really, expect US to believe, ya just,, came here by accident?" Stork questioned, slightly freaking Hope out but she seemed happy as every.

"You always this paranoid or am I special?" The girl child asked tilting, the others burst into laughter, Stork's eye starting to twitch.

"You think that's funny, don't ya?" Stork questioned, Hope just shrugging in response.

"I'm not really a thinker, I'm more, as my friends say, 'a stand there and look adorable' type. And I like it like that." The blue girl explained with a big grin.

"Well, you are adorable." Piper agreed.

"Don't worry Hope, we'll get you back to your friend's." Aerrow assured the girl with a smile on his face.  
"Nope ya won't." She countered, yet still seemed surprisingly upbeat. At that moment, something hit the port side of the ship, causing everyone to fall, except for Hope,

"And that's why." She added.

* * *

Just a minute beforehand on the interceptor,the glow was very bright from the robot cookie jar, meaning that the girls are very close, Red still fast asleep in her chair.

"We're real close." Cupid exclaimed happily, spinning in her chair, and stopped facing Deej, seeing the look on her face that read confusion. "What?"

"How is the landing floating?" She exclaimed, pointing out the window, the alien rolling her eyes. "I mean seriously, are they like powered by something? Is it magic? Something we just can't see?" The hazel eyed girl ranted.

"This is really eating away at you isn't it?" Her friend asked jokingly.

"And what is below the clouds?" Deej continued "I mean, there has to be a reason why they fly and it is probably because, there is something under the clouds that-"

"DEEJ LOOK OUT!" Cue shouted, DJ looking to see they were about to crash into a ship, but they were so close that all they could do is let it happen. They hit the ship, there's stopping also with Deej pulling back, but they knocked the ship forward a bit.

"Huh, what happened! I'm awake" Red exclaimed, instantly waking up.

"We just hit a ship. Y'know, a normal day for us." DJ informed nonchalantly, Red giving a nod of understanding.

"Guys, guys!" Cupid called point to R2-Sweet tooth, it glowing extremely brightly.

"Hope must be on that ship!" Deej said happily.

"Okay so, what's the plan, we go charging in, rings a blazing, or do it spy style? I personally vote rings a blazing. It's more fun, and I wanna hit something." Red questioned giving their options of how to get Hope and her opinion on which one they should do.

"I vote stealth, we don't know whether or not those are good or bad people on the ship. Stealth is the safer option." Cue reasoned, both girls turning to Deej for final ruling.

"Okay, here's what we will do, I'll stay on the ship in case we need to make a quick getaway. You two go in and kept Hope stealth style, and if you get caught and they are bad guys, then you throw stealth out the window and go to rings a blazing." Deej compromised, the aliens nodding and heading out to get their friend, Deej sitting and waiting.

* * *

AN: Sorry if the story seems to be going to quick or slow, kinda seems both to me and I really hope you people are enjoying it so far. Next chapter will be the last of the kinda prologue to this story, then after that it will be episodes starting with Gale force winds, the only reason I am not doing the first two episodes is because those events happened before the girls came to Atmos. Now what I plan is to do 30 of the canon episodes, the total will still be 52 not counting this, the next chapter and the previous chapter, I am making up 22 original episodes, ideas are welcomed.

Episodes I will do: Gale force winds, The code, Best friends forever, Black gorge, Velocity, Fire and ice, Terra deep, Storm warning, A little trouble, Thunder run, The forbidden city, Leviathan, Terra neon, Storm hawks seven, The lesson, Dude, where's my condor?, The masked masher, Atmos' most wanted, Life with Lugey, What's gotten into Finn, A royal twist, Second chances, Sky's end, Five day's, Dark waters, A wallop for all seasons, Payback, The key, Cyclonia rising part 1, Cyclonia rising part 2.

Episodes I won't do: Age of heroes part 1, Age of heroes part 2, Tranquility now, Absolute power, King for a day, Escape, Infinnity, Talon academy, Siren's song, Calling all domos, Stratosphere, The last stand, Radarr's love, Scout's honor, Energy crisis,Number 1 fan, Colonel of truth, Shipwrecked, Power grab, Home movie night, Origins, The ultra dudes.

If anyone thinks there is any episode that I should, or should not do, let me know and I will modify my list, but the reason I picked some episodes to do is because they are important to the story line or I just wish to do them because of the romance in them or I just find them really amusing. Also, now that you have seen more of the girl's which one do you think is Stork's love interest? Now, I should have up the next chapter sometime this weekend, maybe by Friday but it will be soon, that I promise. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	3. And so it begins

Storm Hawks meet lantern girls

* * *

Summary: 4 people, females, come to Atmos accidentally, befriend the Storm hawks, and romance, humor, adventure, and craziness commence. Sorta a rewrite of the show with things added and taken out. AerrowxPiper, FinnxDove, StorkxOC. Please give it a chance.

* * *

AN: The reason this took so long is not because I had trouble doing it, okay that is only slightly true the second part I had trouble with, it's mainly because I was lazy and waited til sunday to start it and have been sick all week and other stuff got in away but now I am done this chapter. This is the last of the prologue chapters, after this will be the actual story, starting with Gale force winds, there is a table of contents for anyone who wishes to know the order of the chapters and summaries for each. Now on with the show and all that jaz.

* * *

Chapter 3: And so it begins

* * *

"And that's why." Hope added cheerfully, everyone getting up.

"What happened?" Aerrow asked getting to his feet and helping Piper up.

"Cyclonians, Murk raiders, many other forms of doom." Stork suggested.

"Probably my friends were arguing about something and didn't see where they were going and had no time to stop." Hope offered.

"Woah, that's some luck that they found us." Junko stated very astonished.

"Not luck, magic." Hope corrected.

"Well we can go talk to them and give you back." Piper stated.

"Nope, since we haven't heard anything exploding or yelling yet, they are sneaking onto the ship, most likely through air ducts. Red's idea." Hope responded.

"How can you be so sure?" Finn asked.

"One, I have known them for long enough to be familiar with crazy plans we have, and two…" Hope trailed off, Red falling out of the ceiling and landing in front of Hope. "That's two."

"I'm good!" Red shouted getting to her feet in a swift quick motion.

"No, you're Red." Hope fixed, the former just laughing to herself, putting an arm around the blue girl's shoulders.

"Wow, you really have a special way of thinking don't ya?" Red asked jokingly. Hope just shrugged her shoulders giving an adorable smile.

"Red, this is Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Finn, Stork, and Radarr." Hope introduced pointing to each person.

"Ah so, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby doo, and Scrappy doo." Red corrected, pointing to each person in the order Hope did. After that Cupid fell from the ceiling and got up quickly just like Red and brushed off the dust on her.

"Hi, I'm Cupid, I wish to apologize for Red, she has no manners or kindness." Cupid introduced.

"Guilty." Red agreed holding up a hand.

"I know what you are thinking, no we are much worse, there are four of us." Hope explained.

"Yup, we're doom." Stork stated in his usual miserable way.

"Hm, weird looking, pessimistic, and believes in the worst outcome of things. You and I are gonna be great friends." Red stated with a smirk.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Deej came onto the Condor(Actually using the hanger bay not an air vent) and was introduced to the Storm hawks, the girls were about to leave when Hope asked what the others completely forgotten.

"Where are we?"

At that it turned into this big thing that was basically a question and answer session between the two teams. At some point Hope started eating cookies out of R2 Sweet-tooth, the girls wondering when she got the cookie robot since they left him on the ship or how long the cookies that are in it were in there since they haven't used the cookie jar in a while.

"Okay, so let me see if I got this. We are on a plant called Atmos, the place is basically a bunch of mountain top aera's called terra's. Below us is a place called the wastelands, where some of the most deadly and dangerous creatures live. You guys are a team called the Storm hawks and are protectors of Atmos, Aerrow is something called a sky knight which makes him leader. You guys are up against some evil chick named Cyclonis who wants to take over Atmos and everyone doesn't trust you since you are 14 year olds, around that age at least." DJ summed up.

"Yup, pretty much covers it." Junko confirmed, trying for the 100th time to get a cookie from Hope, she slapping his hand away and whispering 'mine'.

"This all seems kinda unbelievable." DJ stated, Red about to interject but DJ corrected herself. "I said seems kinda! Not that it is."

"And, you guys are all aliens, DJ human and came here in a spaceship?" Piper asked.

"Or as we should call it the very short version of our story." Cupid confirmed.

"Okay, kind of an off topic question, but what the heck is Radarr, I have been curious?" DJ asked pointing at the little blue creature.

"We actually aren't sure ourselves." Aerrow replied, DJ squatting down to be level with Radarr. She extended her hand to him to smell it, he did so, then nuzzled it.

"How long do you guys plan on staying in Atmos?" Piper asked.

"We are just gonna get what we need for our ship then try and get back." Red exclaimed, DJ getting back up with a huge grin on her face.

"That is grin never ends well." Cupid stated.

"Are you guys thinking what I am?" The hazel eyed girl asked excitedly.

"The only time we ever think the same thing is for who is the best cook, the most adorable, and the craziest." Red responded snarkily.

"Cupid, me, and that's still up for debate." Hope filled in, her mouth filled with cookies.

"Seriously, how many cookies are in there?" Cupid asked.

"Which, her mouth or the jar?" Red joked.

"We should stay and help." DJ answered for her question.

"Deej, you have had many stupid ideas before, but I think staying in another universe to help fight a war is your craziest yet." Red responded.

"And that's saying something." Cupid added.

"Guys, come on, we don't know how to get back even, it's gonna take us some time to figure out, so we might as well."

"Does this place have cookies?" Hope asked the storm hawks.

"Yeah, lots of kinds. And, Piper makes these really good sand cakes." Junko explained.

"I'd be fine with staying here." (Until it is said, the conversation is gonna be between DJ and Red, starting with DJ)

"See, Hope's on board."

"She is on board with anything that involves cookies."

"C'mon Red, what's the worse that could happen? That was rhetorical."

"Deej, we really have no reason to stay besides fixing the ship. And considering the fact that their clothes looked like patches sewed together, I can only assume that this place is very low tech."

"Well, actually most of technology is powered by crystals." Stork filled in.

"There is no way anything can be powered by a crystal." Red stated.

"If we stay we can find out how." DJ suggested, Red having a look of deep thought.

"Eh, if this bucket of bolts can powered by rocks, might be worth checking out." Red agreed Deej looking proud of herself, Cupid groaning and rolling her eyes.

"2 down, 1 to go." Deej said to herself, turning to the purplette.

"Nope, you're not gonna convince me. I am the voice of reason and nothing you say or do will…" She trailed off, her human friend walking up to her slowly spinned her around to face the storm hawks, more specifically Aerrow and Piper.

"What?" Aerrow asked, confused of what was happening.

"Ugh, you know me too well. Fine." Cupid conceded. DJ clapping happily to herself.

"Yes, we are staying! Wait, can we stay and help you guys?" DJ asked, realizing what she forgot about her plan.

"Sure, we would love the help." Aerrow said, DJ whooping.

"Yes, this is gonna be so awesome!" She cheered, jumping up and down.

"Uh guys, what are we gonna do about the interceptor?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do." Cupid assured them.

* * *

AN: I should have up the first part of Gale force winds sometime during the week next week, at the latest Friday. Wish me luck with the rest of my most likely horrible week considering how it has been so far, and until next time, R&R, I love you all while everyone hates me, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	4. Table of contents

Storm Hawks meet lantern girls

* * *

Summary: 4 people, females, come to Atmos accidentally, befriend the Storm hawks, and romance, humor, adventure, and craziness commence. Sorta a rewrite of the show with things added and taken out. AerrowxPiper, FinnxDove, StorkxOC. Please give it a chance.

* * *

AN: This is not a chapter but let's you know in what order the episodes of the story will be going in including summaries, even for my original episodes. Like I said before I will try and get the next chapter up sometime this weekend, but I am having some problems with school so it might be tricky, but I'll try. Now on with in what order my story will be in and all that jaz.

 **AN 2/5/17: I am sorry I haven't posted in while, I have been really sick this past week and having trouble at school and have been having trouble with the last prologue chapter but I will have it up today, I promise. Also I have made some changes to the table of contents, changed a few episodes and fixed a few descriptions, this will be in flux a lot, so if there is a change I will let you know, now on with the show and all that jazz.**

* * *

Table of contents

* * *

1\. Gale force winds- While scouting in Terra Gale, the Storm Hawks accept a mission to rescue an old man's granddaughter from the Cyclonians. (Chapters 5-8)

2\. The code-The Rex Guardians steal a Phoenix Crystal the Storm Hawks have procured, leading to a competition between the squads. (Chapters 9-12)

3\. Lantern court-The girls help the storm hawks settle debates by doing mock trials. (Chapters 13-16)

4\. The no list-Stork has a list of all the things in Atmos that are a bad idea, Red tries to do them all.(Chapters 17-20)

5\. Tranquility now-An attack on Terra Clockenchime coincides with Junko's loss of confidence, but when Snipe taunts him, Junko's confidence returns. (Chapters 21-24)

6\. Best friends forever-Piper befriends another crystal expert, only to find that her new friend is Master Cyclonis in disguise. (Chapters 25-28)

7\. The Black gorge-A shortcut over the Black Gorge drains the ship's energy, leaving the Storm Hawks stranded and forcing them to search for a Solaris Crystal. (Chapters 29-32)

8\. Picture perfect-When a crystal gets stuck in Red's camera, anyone in the shot gets trapped in a photo. (Chapters 33-36)

9\. Velocity- A mysterious rider wreaks havoc at the Great Atmos Race on Terra Saharr; Piper gets everyone to work together to defeat the Dark Ace. (Chapters 37-40)

10\. Fire and ice-While training with the Absolute Zeroes, the Storm Hawks find themselves defeating the Raptors and assisting the Blizzarians. (Chapters 41-44)

11\. Quarantine-The Condor is accidentally put into quarantine for 48 hours stuck where they are in the sky, with Red and Stork on the bridge, Aerrow and Piper outside, and everyone else in the hangar bay. (Chapters 45-48)

12\. Terra deep-While evading a Cyclonian fleet, the Storm Hawks inadvertently find themselves in Terra Deep, where they must fly silently and quickly to survive. (Chapters 49-52)

13\. Storm warning-When Finn deviates from Piper's mission plan, Piper pretends to quit the team to make the members realize they need her. (Chapters 53-56)

14\. A little trouble-The Storm Hawks babysit Junko's nephew; Snipe works on a larger version of a Cyclonian Destroyer; Tynki goes on a spree of destruction. (Chapters 57-60)

15\. Thunder run-The Colonel takes Junko hostage; the team has until sundown to come up with the ransom; Finn steals a Velocity Crystal from the Raptors. (Chapters 61-64)

16\. The Siren-Cupid plans to infiltrate Cyclonia as The Siren, a girl with a siren shriek and can hypnotize men. (Chapters 65-68)

17\. The forbidden city-When a pompous explorer sets his sights on the Forbidden City, where he hopes to steal the Oracle Stone, the Storm Hawks move to intercept him. (Chapters 69-72)

18\. Leviathan-The Storm Hawks team up with a reluctant Sky Knight to battle the Leviathan, which has swallowed Radarr, Hope, and the Condor. (Chapters 73-76)

19\. Size matters-The team has a big problem when Piper, Hope, and Cupid get shrinked down. (Chapters 77-80

20\. Terra neon-A vacation on Terra Neon turns into a mission for the Storm Hawks, who work to free the inhabitants from enslavement by two show producers looking for the next big act. (Chapters 81-84)

21\. Storm hawks eleven-Starling and the Storm Hawks try to destroy a powerful sonic cannon in an unstable terra between two quadrants of Atmos. (Chapters 85-88)

22\. Great minds think like Hope-Piper and Hope switch brains making Hope step up to be the navigator and crystal mage of the storm hawks while Piper becomes an adorable bubbly cookie eating airhead. (Chapters 89-92)

23\. The hard goodbye-Piper gets an offer to study rare crystals, only problem, she would have to leave Atmos and the storm hawks. (Chapters 93-96)

24\. Once upon a time-When Cupid casts a spell on a crystal, Piper can't be woken up, Red's hair grows extremely long, DJ's shoes are turned to glass, Hope has a fish tail, and Cupid can't get off a red cloak. (Chapters 97-100)

25\. The lesson-A famous warrior-trainer sneaks aboard the Condor and defeats each team member before revealing that he has, in fact, arrived to train them. (Chapters 101-104)

26\. Dude, where's my condor?-When the Condor needs repairs, Finn trades it in for a better model, but when he tries to get the Condor back, he finds it has been sold to the Colonel. (Chapters 105-108)

27\. The masked masher-Finn trades power crystals for tickets to a warrior championship show in Cyclonia, but the team finds the tickets are fake when it tries to get into the event. (Chapters 109-112)

28\. Atmos' most wanted-When the team is framed for a series of robberies, members must evade capture while trying to find out who really committed the crimes. (Chapters 113-116)

29\. Gemlantis-The team goes for a vacation on Tropica and the girls here the legend of the lost city of Gemlantis while the guys go on an adventure of their own. (Chapters 117-120)

30\. Love potion #5-Cupid makes a love potion with a crystal from her ring to make Aerrow fall for Piper, but makes every other guy fall for Piper. (Chapters 121-124)

31\. Life with Lugey-Stork swallows a Gravitron Crystal, causing Lugey and Red to be stuck to him; to separate the three, the rest of the team breaks into the lab of a giant to create a new crystal. (Chapters 125-158)

32\. What got into Finn-Finn must face the consequences of his curiosity when he opens a canister that infects both him and Junko with Aggrospores; Stork tries to save the day. (Chapters 129-132)

33\. A royal twist-Piper discovers a princess who looks just like her on an uncharted terra; the princess, longing for adventure, knocks Piper out and takes Piper's place with the Storm Hawks. (Chapters 133-136)

34\. Second chances-Evidence indicates a mind-control crystal was used on Carver, who is released from prison and joins the Storm Hawks, but Cupid suspects something's afoot. (Chapters 137-140)

35\. Prince charming-The teams encounter a charming adventurer who seems to have the girls under some kind of spell. (Chapters 141-144)

36\. Ah-cue-Cupid seems to become sick and sneezing a lot, which causes chaos on the Condor. (Chapters 145-148)

37\. Sky's end-A fierce storm blows the Condor to the edge of Atmos, where the team is attacked by a ship disguised as a dragon. (Chapters 149-152)

38\. Five days-Piper steals a powerful repair crystal to heal Aerrow, who broke almost every bone in his body when he fell into the ship's engine. (Chapters 153-156)

39\. As young as you feel-After a mission gone wrong, Piper and Cyclonis are turned into four year olds. (Chapters 157-160)

40\. Dark waters-The Storm Hawks respond to a distress signal from the Neck Deeps at the bottom of Terra Aquanos, where they must help seal monsters back into an underwater cave. (Chapters 161-164)

41\. Challenge accepted-When the Colonel is mad at everyone on the team except DJ, she must complete a series of challenges to earn their freedom. (Chapters 165-168)

42\. All the time in the world-While the girls are at the spa, the boys freeze time and use that time to do good but it all turns out bad. (Chapters 169-172)

43\. Glorg-What do you get when Harrier and Starling come to the Condor, Piper, Hope, Cupid, and Red filled with an alien drink and a new super weapon from Cyclonis that could take down a Terra, absolute chaos! (Chapters 173-176)

44\. Cupid, matchmaker expert-Cupid sets Piper on a bunch of dates that all go wrong. Red suspects she has a trick or two up her sleeve and when she exposes her, the next guy is just like Aerrow. (Chapters 177-180)

45\. What happens in Terra Vegas-The lanterns manage to drag the storm hawks to Terra Vegas where they have an unforgettable night that no one can remember the next day. (Chapters 181-184)

46\. Borrowing past problems-The ultra warp drive goes buggie and sends Aerrow, Stork, DJ, Cupid, and Red to the past, the battle where the storm hawks fell. (Chapters 185-188)

47\. All is one- Piper, DJ, Hope, Cupid, and Red become one person when they decide to fuse magic, crystals, and technology. (Chapters 189-192)

48\. A wallop for all seasons-When Junko is called to his home terra, Aerrow insists the whole team should accompany him; Junko inspires the Wallop Resistance. (Chapters 193-196)

49\. Payback-The team scatters when the Raptors destroy the Condor and the Cyclonians attack; Bogotan scientists begin to rebuild the Condor. (Chapters 196-200)

50\. The key-Volunteers help rebuild the Condor; Aerrow and Piper investigate reports of Cyclonian activity; Piper finds her new skill worrisome. (Chapters 201-204)

51\. Cyclonia rising part 1-Master Cyclonis arms her Night Crawlers with crystal technology; Aerrow leads Atmos into Cyclonia for the ultimate battle; Piper learns more about her new power. (Chapters 205-208)

52\. Cyclonia rising part 2-With Atmos under control of Cyclonis, only the Storm Hawks remain free, playing pranks on Cyclonis until they can free the other Sky Knights. (Chapters 209-212)

* * *

AN: After being given some advice from my new found friend 123leyang321, I will have each episode as more than one chapter so that way I can update faster and it will be easier for you all to read. Once again if any one thinks there is a episode I should add to the story let me know. So until next time, tell me who you think Stork's love interest is, R&R, I love you all,and goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	5. Widow's canyon

Storm Hawks meet lantern girls

* * *

Summary: 4 people, females, come to Atmos accidentally, befriend the Storm hawks, and romance, humor, adventure, and craziness commence. Sorta a rewrite of the show with things added and taken out. AerrowxPiper, FinnxDove, StorkxOC. Please give it a chance.

* * *

AN: Okay, right now I am juggling three stories including this one, all of which I wish to be at least halfway through by the end of the year, school which I am failing, and two home lives one that makes me wanna pull my hair out, the other stay in my room at all times because if I don't I cry, so I got a lot on my plate so updates might be kinda slow but I will try my best. Also I did not include the beginning scene of the episode only because the girls can no way be a part of it. I would once again like to give a shout out to 123leyang321 for all her help and support with this fic. So on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 5: Widow's canyon

* * *

Gale force winds- While scouting in Terra Gale, the Storm Hawks accept a mission to rescue an old man's granddaughter from the Cyclonians. (Chapters 5-8)

* * *

About two weeks later, on a small terra not far from where it happened, Aerrow, Radarr, DJ, Red, and Finn were out for a little fun. They flew through a canyon full of craggy rock formations. As they swooped under a rocky archway, they barrel rolled at full speed. Aerrow smiled, enjoying the feeling with the wind in his face and soaring through the skies.

His excitement seemed contagious. He glanced at Radarr, who was hanging off his shoulder. Radarr returned his determined smile before taking his seat in the cockpit.

"You're not seriously gonna run Widow's Canyon?" Finn asked Aerrow, flying up beside him..

"Oh yeah!" The redhead responded, his smile getting wider.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" DJ chimed in, flying next to Aerrow on his other side.

"I promise I won't write anything to bad on your tombstone." Red joked, DJ and Aerrow rolling their eyes. "Mainly because no one will let me." She added.

"Have fun, Radarr!" Finn teased to the tiny frightened co-pilot. Radarr narrowed his eyes and growled at him, Red letting out a light chuckle at this.

The girls have only been with the Storm hawks for a little under a month and already learned that Finn is the most annoying, Stork is afraid of and believes in everything, at least to Red. Junko was a adorable bottomless pit ready to eat anything, or as Red calls him, Hope in pants. Piper despite not being the leader is very qualified to be, Red surprised she isn't. They still have no idea what Radarr is, but they know that he is a great partner to play pranks with. And the only nice thing Red could say about Aerrow is that he is crazier that Hal Jordan when it comes to flying and a love struck pup when it comes to Piper but hides it well. And those are just the nice things Red thinks of the Storm hawks.

Finn and Red separated from them, not willing to follow them any further. Well Red was willing to actually, but chooses not.

"Ready, guys?" Aerrow asked his copilot and the lantern girl, the daredevil in him coming out full force. Radarr shook his head and whimpered nervously DJ whooping that being her yes, Aerrow ignored Radarr and shot forward, Deej speeding up to keep pace with him.

The canyon roofed over to form a tunnel. There were all kinds of rock outcroppings that threatened to knock them out of the air, but Aerrow avoided them with ease.

"Aw yeah!" He shouted in the heat of the moment. DJ was half following him half flying on her own accord, she whooping and flying around becoming a green blur.

"I love this place!" DJ shouted, catching up to the boys and landing on the pole that attaches Radarr's seat to the skimmer.

Aerrow leaned forward as he saw the end of the tunnel approaching. It was too small for the Skimmer's wings to fit, but that didn't deter him. Radarr, on the other hand, saw it coming, and his eyes widened. He wished more than ever that he had not come with Aerrow this time. He always did stuff like this to him.

Radarr couldn't take it. He leapt to the front of the Vulcan and got right in Aerrow's face, blocking his view and gesturing for him to stop.

"Too late to turn back now," Aerrow answered matter-of-factly.

"Maybe for you boys, but I could with ease. But this is way too much fun!" DJ informed, having a crazier look in her eyes than the Sky knight.

Radarr's screeched frightfully as he glanced over his shoulder. The narrow exit of the tunnel was getting closer. Radarr leaped back into his cockpit and pulled down the lever that activated the wings. The wings retracted, and it was only the vehicle's velocity that kept it airborne. Aerrow readied himself for the best part of the stunt while Radarr covered his eyes, DJ just holding on having no idea what was gonna happen but having the time of her life.

The Skimmer made it through the small opening in the cliff, which was just big enough for itself and its passengers. Its sides scraped the walls as it burst out into the outside world once more. "Yahoo!" Aerrow and DJ cheered as the Vulcan bounded out into the open air and began to freefall.

Finn and Red were watching from the side, and they saw Aerrow and DJ dive with his wings still drawn up but his stunt flawless.

"Excellent," Finn said.

"Not the stupidest thing shes done, though not the smartest either." Red added floating next to the blonde, her arms crossed. "And, them falling to their dooms is excellent?" She added jokingly, Finn not aware of that.

"No just…" He tried defending himself, but once he saw the smirk on her face, he realized she was kidding.

"You're good." He told, she just shrugging in response.

Aerrow could feel that nothing was happening in the cockpit just as Radarr opened his eyes and saw the ground approaching. Fast. The furry copilot squawked in alarm.

"Uh, we'll be needing those wings again, buddy," Aerrow reminded him confidently but urgently.

"This is where I leave you boys for hitching a ride." The brunette announced, leaping forward off the metal contraption, do a flip in the air and staying where she was in the air, watching the boys fall to what Stork would call their dooms, she following after.

Radarr wasted no time in lifting the lever to his left, and the wings swung out on either side. Aerrow had just enough time to level out the Skimmer as it struck the ground, its bottom bouncing along the rocky surface of the terra before ascending again up toward open skies, Finn, Red, and the Condor. Flying alongside the others again, Aerrow turned to Radarr.

"Huh," he said. "Gotta work on that one."

Radarr just chewed his nails fearfully, glad it was over. DJ rubbing his back trying to calm the poor thing down.

* * *

Back on the Condor, Aerrow soon learned Piper had a plan for them. After he and Finn removed their armor, which they had worn just in case and the girls just called pads, Aerrow asked Piper to present it to the team at the round meeting table on the bridge.

Aerrow and Piper stood on one side of the table and Radarr stood on the table, all three of them overlooking Piper's charts and notes. Cupid a few feet away, smiling to herself, her friends knowing why, not Hope though. Finn, Junko, DJ, and Hope stood at the other side of the table. Stork, although supposed to be at the meeting, was in the background checking something out for repair and remaining in hearing distance, Red standing next to him. If she was forced to be at this stupid meeting she didn't want to be at the crowded table, her words.

"It's perfect!" Piper exclaimed after pointing to her chart. "Absolutely positively one hundred percent the best plan ever!"

"Are we gonna blow something up?"Red asked jokingly. Stork, actually worrying that the plan might involve that, with the thought in his head now.

"Um, I'm not going to like this, am I?" Stork asked worriedly coming up next to Piper in less then a second. Red joining him, putting her arm on his shoulders so it rested there, her other hand going on her hip and crossing her legs. There are two reasons he didn't freak out about this, one it was her glove on his shoulder so it wasn't her actually skin touching him, second last time he did Red got angry, accusing him of thinking she was disgusting, and she broke a lamp.

"The storms building in the southwest should give us perfect cover to monitor the new Cyclonian supply lines." Piper explained her plan.

"I was right, I don't like it." Stork confirmed, disappearing as quick as he came, Red following. Cupid would have squealed at this and DJ would have made a joke but they both liked living and with everything intact.

"Did somebody say southwest?" Finn asked with a queer smile.

Piper stood up proudly, putting her hands behind her back. "Yup!" she answered. "I overheard a freighter captain—"

"You know what's southwest, don't you?" Finn interrupted, his question mostly aimed at his best friend Junko. The girls around the table had curious looks upon their faces,Piper looked very annoyed.

"Ooh, lemme guess!" Junko responded. "Terra Neon's twenty-four-hour gravy buffet!"

"Oh, do they serve gravy covered cookies?" Hope asked, a look of curiosity and happiness in her eyes.

"Gravy covered cookies?" Aerrow repeated, Hope just shrugging in response.

"I once had a cookie filled with bacon." She explained, the red haired sky night seeming very confused by this, but a glance from DJ told him to drop it.

"Well, there is that, but think warmer." Finn correct his best friend, Junko thinking then the answer dawning on him.

"Tropica!" The boys shouted happily, moving away from the table, Piper looking like Red when she was mad at Stork for the whole arm thing.

"Tropica?" DJ repeated, confused.

"It is a terra that's a tropical island." Cupid explained.

Finn and Junko were already picturing the tropical island paradise of a terra.

"Surfboards!" Finn cheered, picturing himself with a surfboard.

"Snorkeling!" Junko added, imagining himself in his flippers, arm floaties, goggles, and snorkel.

"Umbrella drinks!" Finn added him, each of them gaining one, clinking them together.

"Sign me up!" They shouted together. Red rolled her eyes at this, DJ laughing, Hope just tilted her head to the side in a confused manner and Cupid smiling at the scene.

"Don't forget your swimsuits," Piper reminded them, her own form of payback, smirk on her face.

Each of the boys pictured themselves each in nothing but black speedo's, Junko's belly protruding over it. Both boys cringed in disgust at the picture and were brought back to reality, screaming.

"Thanks Piper," Finn said sarcastically. "I really didn't need to see that." The girls laughing at this, all but Hope.

"What's so bad about imagining yourselves in swim trunks." The little blue haired girl asked confused, Deej draping her arm across her friend's shoulders.

"So sweet, so innocent." She stated, patting Hope's shoulder, she just beaming with pride.

Aerrow thought about the idea for a minute, it didn't sound that bad. It would be nice to go on a vacation and since the girls have never been before, might as well.

"Stork," he ordered, pointing, "set course for Tropica!"

"Yes!" Stork hissed delightedly, Red surprised by this. He grabbed a lever on the helm and pulling it, sending the Condor forth on her mission.

"Uh, that's not what I was . . ." Piper tried, but could tell no one would listen to her and they all wanted to go. She sighed and said, "Tropica it is."

* * *

AN: I enjoyed writing the girls, they are a fun bunch to write about. And incase it has not been figured out yet, Red is the love interest to Stork. Just to make sure people know, I make other people seem coupled with each other but the only one's that will apply to for the main gang are Piper with Aerrow and Red with Stork. The other girls staying single, for Cupid would rather play matchmaker, DJ doesn't really care, and Hope has a boyfriend, cookies, and they are a very happy couple. I will try to update soon but I have a lot to do so we will see. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
